First Contact
by archtech88
Summary: Takes place after "Equestria Girls." We all saw how the Ponies of Equestria responded to Twilight Sparkle's adventures, but how did the humans left behind respond once the portal shut? A series of Drabbles peaking around the greater world that Twilight stumbled into for a few days. Warning: This can get a bit metatextual, so be prepared for that.
1. An Office Meeting

**A/N Hey there! This is just a little Drabble that I've been thinking about for the past few weeks. It takes place right after Equestria Girls from the point of view of a few official folks. Enjoy!**

"Alright, let's see if I have this straight. She is a horse from another world who transformed into a human once she entered ours via a magical portal located in front of a high school. She then lived in our world for a little more than a couple years, plotting to steal a magic crystal from her own world so that she could raise an army of mind controlled students and attack the sun and moon goddesses of said world. She was thwarted in her attempt because another horse came through the portal after it opened again and stopped her with the power of … friendship. You'll have to forgive me if I think it sounds a little crazy," said the Director, leaning back at his desk.

Agent Sentry sighed. It had been a long week and when he got a call saying that there'd been an explosion at his son Flash's school he'd rushed over as soon as he could. The school had been a mess, the front hall all but demolished in a massive explosion and the entry way covered with craters. "I'd really like to mark this down to a lot of drugs, but every student I've interviewed matches up their stories. I hate to say it, but I think it's real."

"Fine, let's say this is what happened. We're just supposed to let this, let me see if I got this right, this 'Sunset Shimmer' person leave and ignore the fact that she tried to murder six other students with, and I quote, 'A huge fireball,' that she'd already shown was capable of blasting apart a public school?" said the director.

Agent Sentry shrugged. "Well, we know that it only opens once every 30 lunar cycles, so I'm all in favor of locking her up until the portal reopens and then just tossing her back through then. She's not a citizen of the United States, so it's not like she'd really be missed. I'm more concerned with the apparent goddesses that rule their world. They might object to our treating their subject like that."

"Do you mean the goddesses whose counterparts are a high school principle and vice principle? Forgive me if I don't sound very concerned," said the Director with a shrug.

"That's another thing sir. When Sunset Shimmer did … whatever it was she did, the minds of those affected were put in touch with their counterparts' minds. The biggest obvious changes were to the five students that befriended the second comer, but this stuff hit the Principle as well," said Agent Sentry.

"So?"

"The principal's and vice principal's counterparts are ageless goddesses. They picked up a lot more than anyone else. We're not even sure how much of their original minds are there anymore," said Agent Sentry with a shudder. He'd seen the principle tossing around agents who manhandled students with as little effort as it took to throw a paper airplane. The vice principle had shown a little more restraint, but he was certain he'd seen her floating, just a little bit.

"Problematic. So what would you suggested we do?" asked the Director, arching his fingers on his desk.

"Place an agent at the school, monitor those most changed and when the gate opens, send a group through. Maybe we could gain something from this other world."

"Interesting. What is this world's name, anyway?" asked the Director.

"Equestria," said Agent Sentry.

"Strange name, but they are horses after all," said the Director with a shrug.

"Ponies," corrected Agent Sentry. "They're ponies."

"Whatever."

* * *

**A/N This is it for now, but I'm sure that the human!ManeSix along with their friends will pop by soon enough.**


	2. On the Outside

**A/N Another Drabble, this time about Pinkie Pie! Enjoy!**

* * *

"So this is all about me?" asked Pinkie Pie, bouncing on her heels as she waited for him to respond.

She waited a bit longer and then started to speak again. "I mean, if this is about me things should happen to me, right?"

She looked around the room for something to poke people with and sighed. Ever since she met Twilight Sparkle she'd felt like she knew what was going to happen before it did. She felt zany and fun and free. Free from the constraints of **Hey what are you doing?**

Pinkie Pie put down her stick and giggled. "You were monologuing and I was bored just listening to you."

* * *

**A/N That doesn't mean that you're allowed to poke me. You shouldn't even be ABLE to poke me. I'm the narrator.**

* * *

"And I'm Pinkie Pie," she said as if that explained everything.

* * *

**A/N That doesn't make any sense … wait … no, that's your shtick. **

**-Sigh-**

**Look, it's the principle of the thing. I'll give you someone to talk to in a little bit, just let me do some set up first, ok?**

* * *

"But I'm talking to _you_ now!" Pinkie Pie said with a cheerful grin. She reached out and poked him again

* * *

**A/N Stop that!**

* * *

She poked

* * *

**A/N No! I am confiscating the stick! In fact, I am removing all pointy objects.**

* * *

Pinkie Pie looked around and saw any and all pointed objects vanish from the room with little 'Pop!' noises, followed by anything whose length could be extended.

"That's a little much, I think," said Pinkie Pie as she went around to see if he'd missed anything. She poked her head under the bed and heard another series of pops and frowned, then grinned again. She stayed where she was, not moving, not even breathing. Her face began to turn blue as she held her breath but

* * *

**A/N Alright what are you doing?**

* * *

when she saw that nothing was going to happen, she exhaled and went to sit on her bed. She got out her computer and began to chat with her new friend Sunset Shimmer.

* * *

**A/N Sunset Shimmer? Didn't she try to kill you?**

* * *

Pinkie Pie leaned in close to the computer to hide her talks from any nosy observers and began to chat in earnest, laughing and giggling every so often as Sunset Shimmer

* * *

**A/N Ok that's enough, what are you saying?**

* * *

"Gotcha!" cried Pinkie Pie as she latched onto him as he leaned over her chair.

* * *

**A/N No! Gah, I should have seen that coming! Stupid forth wall awareness! Let me go!**

* * *

"Nope! I wanted to talk and now we're going to talk!"

* * *

**A/N Let me go, I said! This isn't how this is supposed to go!**

**-A ripping sound is heard-**

**_PP/N Wow. Where are we? Why do I sound so funny?_**

**A/N Outside continuity. Happy? Are you happy now?**

**_PP/N Yep! Wow, there are a lot of books in here. Ooo, and some picture books! Let me see!_**

**A/N No! Not those!**

**_PP/N Wow. How does it even fit there? That looks like it would be really uncomfortable for her._**

**A/N Give me those! Those are private. These are private thoughts.**

**_PP/N So we're in YOUR BRAIN?_**

**A/N Not ... exactly …**

**_PP/N Ooo! I know these! "Sorry About the Mess," "Monstrous" …_**

**A/N Yes. They know. They all know.**

**_PP/N And what's this one? A steamy romance between … Sven and Elsa? Kinky._**

**A/N And that's all the time we have for today, folks!**

**_PP/N I wanted to take a peak at that!_**

**A/N Nope, not happening. Get out!**

**-Another rip is heard-**

* * *

"Alright, bucko, you win this time! But I'll be back!" said Pinkie Pie with a large, cheerful grin.

* * *

**A/N: Alright, I've left the main room. She shouldn't be able to follow me this time. Or hear me.**

* * *

"Still here!" she said from somewhere down below.

* * *

**A/N Dang it, Pinkie Pie! Until next time, folks! At least, until someone learns to respect more of the boundaries of the forth wall.**


	3. An Unexpected Encounter

**A/N Alright. We're going to try this again. Obviously starting at the beginning will do no one any good, so we're just going to jump straight into the story. Here's hoping that it will deter Pinkie Pie enough that she doesn't break anything else.**

* * *

Elsa was out walking in the city. It was a wonderful sensation, to just walk around and not fear that she was going to hurt anyone. She knew that people were still getting used to seeing her out and about since for so long she never went anywhere.

It was a liberating feeling if she was honest with herself. If she wanted to go out and be seen, she could conjure up a dress of ice and become _The Snow Queen_. If she wanted to just go out and relax, she just put on some of Anna's plain clothes and went on her way. It wasn't as if Anna minded since they were the same size after all.

* * *

**A/N Wait, what? What's going on? This isn't right, how did this get in there? Darn that girl, where is the right one? Sorry folks, give me a moment.**

* * *

Elsa had just begun to look through the market when she spied a young woman with bright red hair running from the harbor. She wore strange garb, stranger than any she'd ever seen before. There wasn't anything in particular that was wrong about the clothes. They all looked familiar enough and she could see how they'd be made. Rather, it was the style that they'd been made in and the way they were worn together.

* * *

**A/N No. Not happening, this isn't happening.**

* * *

She was certainly the most cheerful girl Elsa had ever seen, that much was true. Anna was a veritable bubble of positive thoughts, but this girl would have put even her to shame. The strangest thing about her was the way that she appeared to zip around from place to place. If she didn't know any better, she would have thought it was magical, but she dismissed the idea as crazy.

It wasn't that she didn't trust magic, or didn't believe in it. Indeed, her ice powers and the healing magic of her cousin Rapunzal were more than enough to prove the presence of such forces. No, this couldn't be magic because it didn't seem like magic. There was no indication of power, no effort. Indeed, other than the uncanny speed that the girl moved with she seemed to be totally normal.

"I'm walking around in Arendelle and there's nobody here to stop me!" cried the girl to no one in particular. She got a few strange looks, but most of the market ignored her as much as before.

Elsa began to follow along behind the strange girl as she bounced through the stalls, determined to find out where the girl was from. The girl took everything in, glancing over everything and saying hello to everyone she encountered. Most people were nice enough and although a few people only gave her a grunt in greeting, they all said something to her.

So intent she was on watching where she went that when she vanished again Elsa almost fell backwards in shock. She felt a tap on her shoulder and screamed when the girl reappeared behind her.

"Watcha doin'?" the girl asked with a large smile, bouncing up and down on her heels as she did so.

* * *

**A/N And this is officially crossing the line. If not for the fact that I have no idea where the right story is, I'd stop this one right here. As it stands, she'll do more damage if I just leave her here than if I just let it play out.**

**-sigh-**

**Might as well keep looking. Sorry about all of this, folks, I'll get this sorted out.**

* * *

"I was following you, I thought," Elsa said, biting her lower lip as she looked the strange girl over. From a distance she'd seemed out of place and disjointed. Up close, though, she seemed like the most natural thing in the world.

"I saw! I'm glad I ran into you, you seem like a lot of fun! I thought you might like to come and meet Twilight. She's full of all sorts of magic, you'd like her!" said the girl.

"Who's Twilight?" asked Elsa.

"Twilight Sparkle! She's kind of this girl from another world, like you, only _not_ because she also has a doppelganger at home who's way nice but not magical like she was! ANYWAY, I thought you might like to meet her and talk about magic! Well, the first one I met, at least," said the girl. She said this all in one breath, unable to contain her excitement.

"And how am I to meet her?" asked Elsa, afraid of what the girl had in mind. Somehow the concept of 'sane plan' and this girl did not sit well together.

The girl just looked around and pulled out a book. It was an old thing, bound in thick leather with the smell of ancient libraries around it. There was a ring on the spine where Elsa suspected a chain had once attached. Whatever else it was, she knew that it shouldn't be in the girl's possession.

"With this! It's a guide to what's supposed to happen, and _I_ know how to tinker with it!" she said with a squeal.

* * *

**A/N** **What! Why you no good, foolish ...**

**-Incoherent mumbling-**

**Pinkie Pie!**

**-A ripping sound is heard-**

* * *

"May I see it?" asked Elsa, hoping to get the book out of her hands. She didn't know what she'd do with it once she had it, but 'freeze the girl in place and run' had a nice ring to it.

"Sure!" said the girl, tossing Elsa the book like it was a piece of wood. Elsa caught it and cradled it in her arms, making sure to protect it as best she could. Her mind reeled when she opened it up. Images of the past flashed through the book, bound around the edges with strange runes and swirling masses of color and light. As she read on, the images faded and the runes took on a more prominent spot, meshing and sending stranger and stranger thoughts and memories into her head.

She saw herself as leader, always, but the time period changed. Once she led a band, once she led a business, once she was a student. She felt like her mind was drowning in these new memories when the book was lifted out of her arms.

"Maybe I should keep hold of this for now," said a man's voice. She felt the wave of memories subside and her own memories take hold once again.

She looked the man over and found that she couldn't hold him in her head. The words he first spoke to her stayed in her head, but after everything else he'd said faded. She saw him speak to the girl and she thought he crossed his arms, but then he moved and the memory of it jerked out of focus.

She turned to the red haired girl to ask her about him and found that she was now as out of focus as he'd been. A little after that and the very thought of them vanished and Elsa went back into the market, unsure of what she'd been trying to do.

* * *

**A/N** **Pinkie Pie. Do you know why I'm mad at you?**

**_PP/N Because I took your notes?_**

**A/N And?**

**_PP/N And I went out without permission?_**

**A/N And?**

**_PP/N I surprised Elsa?_**

**A/N You nearly ****_traumatized_**** Elsa. I don't know why my notes aren't traumatizing ****_you_**** but just because they aren't doesn't mean that everyone else is immune to them also.**

**_PP/N But it's so BORING just waiting!_**

**A/N Life is pain. Look, just get back into the story and I'll get to you and the other human!Mane Six soon enough.**

**_PP/N Promise?_**

**A/N Promise.**

**_PP/N Pinkie Promise?_**

**A/N Yes I Pinkie Promise! Now scoot!**

**-A ripping noise is heard-**

* * *

**A/N Finally. Sorry about all the runaround, folks. We'll get back on track soon enough.**


	4. The New Girl

**A/N Ok. Another drabble. Well, the same drabble, really, but this time Pinkie Pie promises me that she's in the right spot. Enjoy!**

"This isn't really the same Drabble, you know. You had a totally different one going before," said Pinkie Pie to point out the Narrator's falsity.

**A/N So I have a name now? And aren't you supposed to be doing your part?**

"Be honest first," said Pinkie Pie with a huff. She crossed her arms and refused to move, make a point to not look where the Narrator was. This earned her a strange look from Prince, who was waiting for her to pay attention to him before he would tell her what was required of her.

**A/N -sigh- Fine, no, this isn't how I intended to introduce her but the previous way I tried to do it made less and less sense the more I wrote it, so this is what you're getting. Happy now, Pinkie Pie?**

"Yeppers! Ok, Prince, what do you want now?" said Pinkie Pie.

Prince Blueblood shook his head. Pinkie Pie had always been random and more than a little strange, but these last few days marked a level of strangeness that made would have made Pinkie Pie seem normal a few months before.

"Pinkie Pie, as leader of the Social Committee, Principal Celestia wants you to help greet a new student and help her get around," said Prince, sniffing in disdain at Pinkie Pie. He was only on the Student Council because it looked good on a resume.

"Sure thing! Who am I helping?" asked Pinkie Pie, who was on the Student Council because it helped her do what she loved best: greeting new people and throwing awesome parties.

"It's all on here. She wants you to stay after school to show her Canterlot High. She said she'd meet you by the library," said Prince as he handed Pinkie Pie a notice dated back a couple days before letting Prince Blueblood know that he should let Pinkie Pie know.

"This is a little short notice, Prince, considering that there's only a couple periods left in the day," said Pinkie Pie with a roll of her eyes.

He shrugged. "Well, I couldn't find you. Gotta run, thanks Pinkie Pie!" said Prince, dashing off as the warning bell for sixth hour ran.

Pinkie Pie blew a raspberry at him as he ran off and then went to her own class, musing about what the new student might be like all the while. Pinkie Pie had the uncanny ability to know just where to a guide a new student to, be they a tech teamer, shock jock or drama llama.

She was so distracted that she nearly ruined the cupcakes she'd been making with Derpy Hooves in Home Econ in seventh hour, saved only by quick thinking on her part and an unmatchable love of cupcakes on Derpy's part.

"I'm just a little preoccupied," she said to the glare that Derpy gave her when they came out of the oven.

When the last bell rang, Pinkie Pie snagged a few of them to take to her meeting with the new student before Derpy finished them off, stashing them in a Tupperware container she'd found in her bag.

She zipped down to the first floor, stopping only because she ran into a dark haired girl she was certain she'd seen before. The girl had a pile of books that went over her head so Pinkie Pie helped her gather them back up, brushing dust off them as she helped the girl remake her pile.

"I'm so sorry, I just didn't see you there! I was distracted by ..." said Pinkie Pie, trailing off when she saw the girl's face.

"I should have been looking where I was going. I knew that last book was one too many but I just couldn't resist it," said the girl as she put her pile of books back together. She looked up at Pinkie Pie and asked "What are you looking at?" when she realized Pinkie Pie was staring at her.

"Twilight Sparkle? You came back?" said Pinkie Pie, excitement filling her up as she thought about what this must mean. She raced out to the front of the school and charged at where the gateway had been before. She knew that Twilight said it only opened once every thirty moons, but maybe that was just from their end. _Maybe it opened sooner on this side!_ she thought as she ran into the statue.

"Ouch, that wasn't supposed to happen," said Pinkie Pie when she ran into a large chunk of solid stone instead of the open portal she'd been expecting.

"I thought I might find you out here," said Principal Celestia, walking out with Twilight Sparkle and helping her carry her books. She didn't sound upset but she wasn't pleased either.

"Sorry, Principal Celestia. When I saw Twilight Sparkle I thought that the portal had reopened," said Pinkie Pie, her eyes downcast.

"Well, what's down is done. Now that we're all together, though, Pinkie Pie, I'd like to introduce you to my daughter Tiffany," said Principal Celestia, maneuvering the books in her arms to make a gesture to the girl beside her.

"Hello," said the girl who looked like Twilight Sparkle as she gave a little wave to Pinkie Pie.

"She's starting on Monday and I was hoping you could show her around the school," said Principal Celestia.

Technically Pinkie Pie could say no to this, as it was late notice on a Friday afternoon, but Pinkie Pie just couldn't resist showing Twilight around and asking her what had happened to bring her back, since her Pinkie Sense only went so far. Besides, the girls would understand if she was late, considering the circumstances.

"No problem, Principal Celestia! You can count on me!" she said as she zipped up to Twilight and pulled her inside.

Once they were out of earshot of Principal Celestia, Pinkie Pie turned to Twilight and asked her the question that was burning a hole in her brain. "So, if the portal's shut, how did you get back from Equestria?"

Twilight stared at her. "I'm sorry, but I don't have any idea what you're talking about," she said as she looked at Pinkie Pie like she was crazy.

"But aren't you from … oh. Oh! What did you say your name was again?" asked Pinkie Pie, realizing at last that this was not, in fact, the Twilight Sparkle from before.

"Tiffany. Tiffany Sartella. I'm Principal Sartella's daughter," she said with a note of pride, enunciating it so that Pinkie Pie couldn't miss it.

It took Pinkie Pie a moment to make the conversion from _Celestia _to _Sartella_ and she felt more than a little embarrassed when she realized that she'd had to think about it at all. The other Twilight had thrown things for more of a loop than she'd realized.

"Yeah, I didn't know she had a daughter. I mean, I didn't know you were her daughter although I suppose there's no reason to for me to know that you were her daughter since I've never met _you _before," said Pinkie Pie in rapid fire.

"It only became official recently," she said with what Tiffany hoped was a casual shrug, as on the inside she was still doing a happy little dance. She'd been in the system for longer than she cared to remember and it was wonderful that someone as kind and loving as Aurora Sartella had adopted her.

"Congratulations then, and welcome to Canterlot High! I'm Pinkie Pie," said Pinkie Pie with a flourish. "Do you have your class list?"

"Mhm, right here," said Tiffany as she maneuvered the books in her arms to pull out her list of classes.

Pinkie Pie snatched it out of her and took a quick look over it, nodding with a cheerful smile all the while. "Advanced Calc, Advanced Physics, Advanced English, Advanced Chemistry. Wow, you have a lot of high level classes. You must be really smart."

Tiffany blushed. "Thanks," she said with a blush, not mentioning that those sorts of things had always just come naturally to her. She studied for them, of course, but only because it was the right thing to do and just breezing through a class without opening the book seemed like the absolute wrong thing to do.

Pinkie Pie guided Tiffany through the halls, chattering away about the various teachers at school, growing most excited when they reached the history hall.

"And this is my favorite teacher! Doctor Whooves!" cried Pinkie Pie as she reached the last classroom on Tiffany's schedule.

Tiffany took a look at her schedual and saw a spot for a 'Doctor Wu,' but she knew that's not what this girl had said. Something strange was afoot.

A 'Vworp Vworp' noise came out from the history classroom and out came a man with wild hair wearing a brown trenchcoat, a blue suit and pair of chucks. "Blast! Overshot again! Don't know why I keep landing here. Oh, 'ello Pinkie Pie, Twilight, or Tiffany, or whoever you are this time. Be back in a flash!" said the man, racing back into the classroom as quick as he came out. Another 'Vworp Vworp' noise came out of the room.

Twilight peeked in to see an empty room, with no sign of the Doctor. "What a strange man," she mused.

"He's so cool! His class trips are the best!" squealed Pinkie Pie.

"I bet they are," said Tiffany as they walked back to the entrance of the school.

"Any questions?" asked Pinkie Pie with a grin.

"Nothing comes to mind," said Tiffany. _At least, nothing that won't raise more questions_ she thought as they left the school.

By now the only cars left in the lot were those belonging to the Principals and the gaggle of students who more or less made their homes in the various school departments. Principal Celestia was waiting with her car by the horse statue that made its home in the front lawn of the school.

Celestia was little nervous for her new daughter, but didn't want it to show. "Everything go alright?" she asked with a smile.

"Uh huh, I think I'll be fine come Monday," said Tiffany with a nervous glance down at her schedule.

"And if you have any questions, just send me a text! I wrote my number at the top of your schedule. Heck, if you want to meet up with some of the gang this weekend, give me a holler! I know that they'd love to meet you!" said Pinkie Pie.

Tiffany looked down and saw that a phone number written in pink ink with a number of hearts drawn around it had appeared with the name 'Pinkie Pie' written next to it.

"Thanks. I'll keep that in mind," said Tiffany as she walked towards Principal Celestia.

"Bye!" cried Pinkie Pie as they drove off, waiting until they were out of sight to jump up and down for joy. "Twilight's back!" she cried as she danced over the school lawn. Things were right in the universe.


End file.
